


Nothing Wrong With Needing Some Help

by feygrim



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Manscaping gone sexy. Mack shaves Fitz. It’s something Fitz always liked. To have everything clean and tidy “down there”, but now his hand is not so great and he needs a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong With Needing Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!

“Ah!” Fitz bit his lip as the cold cream hit his skin. He adjusted his position on the sink counter. It was a snug space in the bathroom, Mack taking up most of it on his knees before him.

Mack chuckled. He placed the canister next to Fitz. “So sensitive, Turbo.”

“Gonna be even more sensitive after the shave,” Fitz said. He grinned when he saw Mack’s eyes narrow and his mouth fall open. “Dirty!” 

Mack huffed. “You put the thought in my head, Fitz. I’m not the one with mind in the gutter. And you’re practically naked so excuse me if my thoughts stray.” He flicked some leftover cream at him. Fitz giggled. 

“Need you to, to pay-pay–be alert for this mission, agent,” Fitz admonished teasingly. 

“Yes, sir,” Mack answered, winking up at Fitz. He grabbed the razor, a single blade cause Fitz said it made a much closer shave, wetting it before starting on the left side. 

Fitz shivered as the blade glided down slowly, blonde curls and white cream disappearing under Mack’s careful attention. The look on his face was focused and steady, and Fitz couldn’t help the warmth that blossomed in his chest. Not just the warmth of desire, but also love. 

Mack would always take care of him. He knew that. 

“Done,” Mack said, wearing a satisfied smile at his handiwork. He stood up, leaning over Fitz to run the razor under water again

Fitz blinked, realizing he got lost in his thoughts. “Oh, um, thank you.” He lightly brushed the now-clean-shaven skin. Mack was very….thorough. He noticed the half chub in Mack’s pants and got an idea. “On second thought, your m-mission isn’t f-f—done yet, agent.” 

“Oh?” Mack leaned back against the tiled bathroom wall, waiting with crossed arms. “And why is that, sir?” 

Fitz smiled, slipping his pants off completely. He turned around, spreading his ass. His face burned and his heart began to pound. “You missed a sp-spot.” 

Mack growled, shoving his bulging crotch against Fitz’s ass. The rough fabric hit just the right spot and Fitz moaned, turning his head to watch Mack’s expression. The predatory grin Mack sported made his cock pulse. “Who’s the dirty one now?”

“Is that a y-yes?” 

“Hell yes! Keep your pretty ass like that, Turbo. Promise not to nick ya.” Mack grabbed the canister, squirting cream on Fitz’s hole, chuckling at the innuendo the image made. “You’re really hairy down here. How sensitive are you gonna be after this?” 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out,” Fitz teased, wiggling his ass. 

“You’re going to kill me, Turbo,” Mack groaned. He picked up the razor and went to work. Fitz trembled as he focused on staying still. He was more aware now of the blade near his hole and his cock twitched at the feel of it.His hands were getting tired and he said so to Mack. “Don’t worry Turbo. I got you. Just keep your right hand up, okay?” Mack slapped his left cheek, squeezing it then spreading. 

Fitz’s breathing got more heavy after that. The scritch-scritch of his hair scraping against the metal blade felt so loud in the silent bathroom, like anyone could walk by and hear Fitz get turned on by his boyfriend shaving his asshole. “Maaaack.” 

“I got you, Turbo, almost finished,” Mack murmured. Like he wasn’t effected at all, but Fitz could hear the rough octave his voice had taken, that deep rumble getting even deeper. 

“……There, done. Fuck. You look so fucking gorgeous, Fitz.” 

Fitz squealed when Mack blew lightly on his rim. He let his right hand drop, allowing Mack to spread his ass at his pleasure, to stroke his cock. He was so pent up, he felt like he was going to explode any second. “Felt so g-good, Mack!” 

“I think I have a new kink,” Mack laughed. He let his cock out, slapping it against the now-hairless hole. Fitz jumped and arched his ass up, eyesight going spotty at the feel of hot skin on skin. “Mmm, yeah, definitely a new kink.” Mack grabbed the lube, slicking his cock sloppily. He groaned as he slid his dick up and down Fitz’s crack, watching it twitch as if it could suck him in. “Like that, Fitz?” 

“Mmhnnng, yes yes!” Fitz hissed.  “G-gonna come, Mack!”

“Right there with you, Turbo!” Mack moaned. He leaned over and fucked forward, imagining how hot and tight Fitz’s ass would be when they fucked later. He spilled come all over Fitz’s back, biting into his shoulder. 

Fitz screamed, spurting into his hand and all over the cabinet. The mess would be left for later as they stumbled together to the comfort of the bed. “…….I have to agree with you, definitely a new kink,” he murmured, nuzzling Mack’s pecs. “Maybe we…….shave you next?” He tugged one of his chest hairs, looking up suggestively at Mack. 

Mack laughed, booming in a way that reverberated through Fitz’s body and put a delighted smile on his face. “You’re really going to be the death of me, Turbo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
